A New Life
by drewdog302
Summary: Due to fears over Niju,Aleu and James retreat to live with Balto and Jenna who are dealing with a problem of their own will Aleu and James help Balto and Jenna out. Basically an Aleu X OC and a Balto X Jenna fanfic


**Hey I'm back agian sorry if it's been a while but I got the idea of this story after I read both my "Finding Leo" and "Aleu's Revenge" stories and I mentioned James in them and he didn't play such a huge role in them so I decided to make both an Aleu X James and Balto X Jenna story anyway hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

It was a cold miserable winter day and Aleu and her mate James were sheltered in a cavedue to a nastyblizzardathe wind blew harderAleu shivered and snuggledcloser to James to absorbas much body heat from him as  
much as she could.

"James I'm s-so c-cold." Aleu said shivering James then wrapped his paws around Aleu's neck and he pulled Aleucloser to his side "Don't worry Aleu just stay close to me and get warm." James said Aleu did as she was toldand after a few minutes  
Aleu started to feel warm again but it was still cold as heck "Man I wish we had a blanket." James said he started to shiver "M-me too." Aleu said shivering in the cold.

A few hours later it started to get dark and Aleu and James decided to call it a night "Goodnight Aleu I love you." James said "I love you too James goodnight." Aleu said she then snuggled close to his side closed her eyes and fell asleep James smiled  
he kissed her cheek he then laid his jaw on Aleu's head and stroked her back until he found himself asleep too.

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

"Aleu,Aleu wake up." James said shaking Aleu "James it's the middle of the night what's the matter..." Aleu didn't finish when she cut off by a menacingly,and disturbing laugh which made her and James swing around to see a black,and gray wolf standing  
in the entrance to the caveit took them a second to realize that it was their old nemesisNiju. Aleu and James growled at the sight of him "Niju what are you doing here?!" Aleu demanded.

"Oh nothing personal but I wanted to see how my least favorite couple was doing." Niju said mockingly then enraged Aleu bursted from where she laying down and she charged at Niju who grabbed Aleu by her neck and he threw her agianst the cave wall making  
her hit the back of her headAleu screamed in pain "ALEU!" James shouted Niju then approached Aleu who was unconscious James then ran in front of Aleu to protect her.

"What doyou think yourdoing?" Niju asked "Leave my mate alone." James said just then Niju laughed when he heard James say that "How sweeta wolf trying to protect thelove of his life from death." Niju said menacingly "If you want  
to kill Aleu your gonna have to go through me first." James said Niju then smirked at James and he then started to circle around James who circled around Niju in the opposite direction to examine their strengths and weaknesses.

Niju's strengths were his muscluar body,his snapping jaws and his razor sharp teeth but his weaknesses were his overconfidence,and him not being able to dodge quickly. James's strengths were his sharp claws,his skills,his speed and him being able to dodge  
quickly but his weaknesses were his lack of muscle,andhis inferior size.

James then charged at Niju and headbutted him at full speed Niju went flying a few feet he got up and with out warning he stratched James in the leg blood came trickling down his leg James shook off the pain and he gave Niju the hardest punch in the face  
Niju went flying back a few feet "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" James demanded Niju got the message and left James then turned his attention to Aleu who was regaining consciousness she groaned and saw James standing in front of her.

Aleu leaned in to nuzzle him when shethen noticed James's bleeding leg "Your hurt." Aleu said she sniffed tears started to fill her eyes she then buried her face in James's chest and sobbed James then embraced Aleu in tight hug "Don't cryAleu  
it's just a scratch." James said to comfort her "It's not that James I'm scared." Aleu sobbed "Of what Aleu?" James asked "Of Niju." Aleu said.

James hated Niju he hated him so much not because he made Aleu cry its because allNiju cares about death and pain James justwants Nijuto leave him and Aleualone but of course he didn't listen James have had it with Niju they needed  
to get out of the area and find somewhere else to live away from Niju.

Aleu finally stopped crying and she and James talked about living somewhere else they thought aboutliving in White Mountain but that was too far of a walk plus they were wolves from the Shadow Pack that like to snoop around in that area "How about  
we live with my parents Balto and Jenna." Aleu said James had heard many great things from Aleu about Balto and Jenna he then went along with it.

"We'll leave at sunrise." James said then laid down Aleu laid down next to him and the two fell back asleep.

* * *

 **More later...**


End file.
